


Love, Qudditch and Madness

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attacking, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Young Love, stalking-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elaine Wood is a 5th year student, She Oliver Wood little sister and Cedric Diggory girlfriend, life at Hogwarts is nothing but maddness. But what will happen this year, who know. Takes place in 3rd book CDOC, rated T for language later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter is came after a song that related to the chapter in away. I do have this Story on fanfiction.net but as I am on here more I want to share my stories on here as well.  
> Alexis Bledel is what Elaine Wood looks like.

Elaine wood, a 5th year Gryffindor and prefect at Hogwarts and the younger sister of Oliver Wood, awoke on September 1st with a huge smile on her face. It was time to go back to Hogwarts. Elaine instantly jumped out of bed and looked at her calendar to make sure.

" Yep 1st of September, time for Hogwarts." said Elaine through a huge smile.

After that Elaine rushed into the bathroom, had a shower, then went back into her room and got dressed into a pair of jeans, a top saying 'If your cute, That means I'm a goddess' and a pair of grey trainers. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had mid-length brown hair, that had a bit of curl to it, she had deep hazel eyes, that anyone could fall for, after fixing her hair into a pony tail which had two bits of hair down either side of her face, to soften her face. She went downstairs to her waiting parents.

" Good morning honey, your breakfast is ready." greeted Elaine's mother.

" Thank you, pancakes." Replied Elaine, with a smile to her mother

" Morning everyone another year at Hogwarts and another year as Quidditch Captain." Announced Oliver as he strolled into the room and gladly took a helping of pancakes.

" Is that all you every think about'' Elaine said to her elder brother,

" Just making sure we beat that lame boyfriend of yours" Oliver said to his younger sister with a smirk,

Elaine just stuck her tongue out at him, and went back to eating her breakfast. Once Oliver and Elaine had finished there breakfast they grabbed there suitcases, which they had packed the previous night, and left with their mother and father for the Hogwarts express.

* * *

 

After taking a small car drive to the train station, Mr. and Mrs. Wood took Oliver and Elaine to the enchanted wall, said there farewells and gave their two children a hug and a kiss.

" Bye Mum, Bye Dad, love you, don't forget to owl me, I'll make sure Ollie here doesn't do anything stupid" Yelled Elaine, as she was running through the wall to take her to platform 9 and ¾, before Oliver could do anything.

" Bye Mum, Bye Dad, don't worry I'll make sure Gryffindor take the Quidditch cup this year." Boasted Oliver

" Goodbye kids have fun at Hogwarts" Replied Mr. and Mrs. Wood.

As soon as Elaine passed through the barrier she started searching for Cedric Diggory. Cedric a 5th year Hufflepuff, prefect, Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain and Elaine's boyfriend. They had been going out for a year now and she had a mean trick in mind for him. After only a few moments of looking she found Cedric, put on a cross face, and marched over to him.

" Hello honey." Cedric said in an angelic voice.

" I'll give you 'hello honey' school breaks up so that means we don't see each other as much?" flared Elaine.

All Cedric could do at this point was stutter at the outraged Elaine. He thought that they had seen each other quite a bit considering how far away from each other they lived. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Elaine shot up and kissed Cedric on the lips wrapping her arms round his neck, letting it sink in, before he kissed her back, and she then pulled away and smiled at him.

" I'm only kidding; want to get on the train now?" And with that Elaine picked up her suitcases and got on the Hogwarts Express, after several minutes Cedric followed.

Elaine soon found an empty compartment and entered it, placing her trunk under the seat and her wicker basket, that her pet kitten who was a sliver tabby girl named Emmy, opposite her, whilst she was waiting for Cedric to arrive, who arrived just a little after her, placing his trunk under the seat as well and sat next to her.

" Hope this will be a good year'' Elaine said to him, looking out the window,

" It will be, and Hufflepuff will win the cup'' He said, placing his arm around her, pulling her closer to him,

" I wouldn't get your hopes up, Oliver think he's going to win'' She said to him with laugh and smile, ''But as long neither of you get hurt I'm happy'' She said to him.

Both of them stayed in a nice and calm silence enjoying each others company. Elaine turned, lent up to him and kissed him on the lips, then felt Cedric pull away and saw him smiling at her.

'' Strawberries kisses, I like it'' He said to her, going back to kissing.

Soon they heard the compartment door open, hearing a very known accent say something, but neither of them paid any notice to it and kept kissing each other, until someone kept clearing there throat, to get there attention. Both of them pulled apart, looked up and saw Oliver who was scowling at them both, and then both Weasley Twins standing there, with grin.

" Seem like your sister…" George said to Oliver

"…Is fraternizing with the enemy…" Fred said containing his laughter

"…Again Oliver" Both of them said together, looking at Elaine, Cedric and then at Oliver, who had sat down.

" My Cedric is not the enemy" She said to them, sticking her tongue out, and snuggled closer to Cedric, seeing Oliver scowl more.

'' What the matter Ollie Boy, not liking your sister and Cedric being so close and touchy'' Fred said to Oliver before grinning and turning back to the couple.

'' Any reason you're here'' Elaine said, turning to look at her brother, placing her arms around Cedric, then putting her hands under his t-shirt,

'' God only knows what they would have got up to if we hadn't got here in time to save them from themselves, isn't that right Ollie'' George said to him and Fred, looking at Elaine and Cedric

" Yeah at least we got to them whilst it was only kissing" Fred said back to George with grin, watching the two as well

'' You guys suck, your so not helping'' Elaine said, looking at them both with a glare, and then turning to look at Oliver who had a big scowl on his face,

" Yeah looking at this I say 5 minutes later and the real show would have begun" George said

" Nah I think only 3" Fred said back to his twin, both smiling whilst they say it, and Oliver looking like he was either about to attack the twins or Cedric.

'' Don't make me give you detention, as soon as we get back to Hogwarts'' She said to them, and snuggled closer to Cedric to nick more of his body heat.

Soon both her brother and the Weasley twins left the compartment, going some where, in look for victims of their latest pranks, leaving both of them alone again, not wanting to see them look at each other with dreamy looks, snuggling or kissing.

The couple soon noticed that the train was starting to slow down half way through the journey to Hogwarts, something that has never happened, since they had been going to Hogwarts. Soon the sky was black and rain was beating against the glass of the compartment hard, soon all the lights went off in the train. Elaine stood up and went over to window to see if she could see anything. She looked closer out the window wiping a bit of the glass with her arm that had steamed up, cause of her hot breath on the window. When she finally saw out in to the dark, a breath hitched in her throat and she took a step back, going back over to where Cedric was sitting down. She sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him, starting to feel how cold it was now. She felt Cedric place his arms round her, drawing her closer to him.

'' What did you see'' He asked her, in a soft voice

'' Dementor, lots of them'' She said to him, '' why are they here, unless Sirius has been spotted'' She said to him, '' Is it that even possible'' she asked in a soft voice

'' I don't know, but I doubt its something to be worried about'' He said back to her, pulling her closer to him, to stop her from worrying.

Soon the train started up again, the coldness was gone, the lights were back on in the train, and the rain that had been beating against the window had stopped. Cedric and Elaine had forgotten all about what had happened, and went back to kissing, snuggling and talking about what would happen that year. Soon the compartment door opened again, and this time it was Percy, already in his uniform.

'' Come on, we're near Hogwarts, into your uniforms" he said to them, before leaving, to tell other prefects the same thing.

'' Well time to get change, oh fun'' Elaine said, in flat voice and sighed

Both of them pulled out their trunk from under the seat, opened it and grabbed their uniform. Soon both of them were dressed, left the compartment and headed down the train, telling the other students to get in to their uniform, and saw other prefects doing the same as them. Elaine went to one last compartment and opened the door and saw the golden-trio, given them a smile,

'' You need to get changed, we're arriving soon'' She said to them.

Then she closed the door and headed back to her compartment. When she got back she saw Cedric was back already and sitting there with his eyes closed, smiling to himself. She opened the door quietly and then closed it not wanting to make any noise, went over to him quietly and lent over him, thinking on what to do next. Before she had a chance to do anything, a pair of arm enclosed her, causing her to eek loudly as she was pulled off of her feet and soon she heard a chuckle next to her.

'' That was not funny Mr. Diggory'' She said to him, pouting turning her away from him, pretending to be mad at him.

''Now where were we before we got interrupted by Percy" He said to her in a velvet voice.

After hearing that she turned her head back to him with a smile on her lips, she lent up to him and met his lips with her own, placing her arms around his neck, to bring him closer.

' This is going to be good one' She thought to herself, as she kept kissing her boyfriend.


	2. Back For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Feast and Twins casuing mayhem again.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was noisy with students from their second through to their seventh years. That was until Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, called for silence. The first years had arrived. Slowly Hagrid, The games Keeper, followed by all of the new students to Hogwarts came through the large entrance doors. Hagrid sat down at his seat next to head of Gryffindor house, Professor Minerva McGonagall, as she stood up with a list of the new student's names. Professor McGonagall walked just in front of the students and announced.

"I shall read your name out from the list and you will sit on the seat, place the sorting hat on your head, and be sorted into your houses. Once you have your house please sit at yours house table. Let the sorting begin."

Whilst the sorting was going on Elaine eagerly looked on to see who was joining Gryffindor and cheered them on. She also quietly hissed at the Slytherins and occasionally looked behind her to see what Cedric was doing. Once the sorting was done McGonagall sat back down at her seat and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome. Now before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words and they are; Liquorice! Animal! Mulligan! Newt! Thank You!"

After that the empty plates began to fill with food and Elaine turned around to Cedric to say

"Dumbledore always says the most peculiar things, Enjoy your food Ced" She said to him, with a grin.

"Yeah, just a bit loopy'' He said with a little laugh, ''you enjoy your meal too." Cedric replied, with a smile to her and with that they both tucked in.

Once everyone had, had their share of dinner and desert the plates disappeared and Dumbledore stood once again silencing the hall.

"And now – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, who grinned back.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch, as some of you may already know'' He said,

When some of the students heard this you could tell they were overjoyed by this, by the looks on their faces. To Elaine this meant time she won't be spending with her boyfriend, her brother she could live without, because he would just tease her about something related to Cedric not being there, and it was at times like this she cursed the person who ever thought up Quidditch.

"Until the time that Sirius Black is Captured and sent back to Azkaban, The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." Announced Dumbledore, to all the students in the great hall, who started talking to each other about Sirius Black and the Dementors that would be around the school, some of the students seem scared and some looked like they didn't care. At that point Elaine was thinking to herself, wondering if she would still aloud to go on her jogs that she did every week, she won't be happy if can't, its the only time she is able to enjoy the piece and quiet, and the relaxing atmosphere around her, allowing to her think, with out people interrupting her.

"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times'' He said waving a hand over a candle making the flame disappear, "If one only remembers to turn on the light." Putting the flame back on the candle.

"And finally, we shall end on a happy note, it has been arranged that this year we shall have a Halloween ball on October 31st, it is strictly fancy dress, and this includes the teachers. I myself have a lovely outfit planned but I shall not spoil the surprise for you. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song" Dumbledore said, with a chuckle

Elaine smiled to Cedric, knowing full well what his outfit would be, and he wouldn't have any say in it, all she had to now, is send a letter to her mother, asking her to buy it for her and send it down with her outfit, and then she started to think about what to do his hair like for the outfit, so all she had to do was hide his outfit and not answer any questions he asked about it.

"Yay, sing song time" Elaine said with a sarcastic face, hearing Dumbledore say something about singing, that made Cedric chuckle.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune" Dumbledore said, "and off we go!"

Soon the whole school bellowed the song, some students louder than others, and some student weren't even singing, but the Weasley twins were singing loud enough to make up for the students that weren't singing at all.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot'' Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music" he said, with a smile, looking around the great hall. "A magic beyond all we do here and now off to bed."

Soon all the students were standing up, getting ready to leave the great hall and head up to their dorm rooms. All the houses headed out of the hall, and the prefects were watching to make sure all students went to there respected dorm rooms, and to make sure the first years didn't get lost, while following the older years. Soon all the students were in their dorms and the prefects were doing their rounds.

* * *

Little did the prefects know whilst they were doing their rounds, the two most mischievous twins were in their common room showing off there newest sweets and some old ones, everyone was asking them what they were, and the twins told them they had to wait for the show to being aka pranking Slytherins or they would have to buy and test them out themselves. Soon some of the students had bought sweets off of the twins to use either on themselves, to get out of lessons, or to use them on other students as pranks. It was mainly 1st years that bought the sweets as they didn't know what they did. Soon the Twins had finished showing off there latest sweets and then the first 1st years headed up to their rooms, as for the other years they stayed up for longer, talking to their friends about what happened during their summer. By the time the prefects were coming back to their houses, only a few people were still up. The last person to enter the Gryffindor common room was Elaine who had a look of contentment on her face, and a few eye brows were raised at her, wondering what had happened, some had a scowl look on there faces, and a few had mischievous looks on there face,

"She been with…" Fred started with a grin

"The enemy again" George finished it with, a grin to match his brothers.

"For the last time my Boyfriend is not the enemy" She said to them with a growl and glaring daggers at them both.

After about half hour of the twins still teasing her, she gave up and told everyone she was heading up to bed, before killed the twins. She gave Ollie a hug and then headed up the stairs to the dorm room that she has shared with two other girls since 1st year. Once she got to the room, she quietly opened the door, knowing the other 2 girls would be asleep, she went over to her trunk and opened it grabbing her and toiletry bag, and then went to the bathroom and started her night time routine. After she was finished she headed back to her room and placed her stuff on her trunk and then crawled into her bed, pulling the covers over herself and falling asleep.

* * *

Soon the sun was up and shining through the window of the dorm room, where Elaine and her roommates slept. With a groan Elaine's body was soon getting out of her bed, heading over to her trunk to get her uniform and bag. Soon she walked into the bathroom placing her clothes and bag on the shelf and head over the shower to wash her hair. After showering she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself. About another 10 minutes later she was dressed in her uniform and then started on her hair, placing it in plat and then in to bun. She picked up her stuff and headed to her room and saw the other two girls were just waking. She placed her stuff down, and then grabbed her school bag then left the dorm and headed down to the common room seeing both Fred and George up.

"Good morning Fire Fairy" They both said with grins on there faces.

"Good morning dumb and dumber" She replied, with a smirk that could match their grins.

"That's Cruel, Lainie…" Fred started.

"We thought you loved us" George finished.

"Of course I do, now down to breakfast" She said to them, linking arms with the two.

All three of them were laughing as they walked down to the great hall to get breakfast; they all went and sat down at the Gryffindor table, the twins on the side that next to Slytherins and Elaine sat on the side, that was next to Hufflepuff's. Elaine pulled a piece of parchment from her bag as well as quill and started to write a letter. Half way during her writing, she stopped and saw both twins ginning at her madly, she dismissed it and went back to writing, just as she was about to start writing again, a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to jump and place her arms over her letter, hiding it from prying eyes.

"Good morning to you." A velvety voice said, "Now what are you hiding." Cedric asked.

"Something not for your eyes" Elaine replied to him, rolling the parchment paper up.

After placing the rolled up parchment into her bag, she moved her legs over the bench, then stood up facing him, and lent her head back so she could see his face, and gave him a smile.

"Now, Good morning" She said to him, standing on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"If this is what I get every morning, I'm going to start liking the mornings more" He said to her, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

Soon the great hall was starting to fill up with students; both Elaine and Cedric sat at their houses table waiting for their time table to see what lessons they had with each other this year. Soon the time tables were given out, and everyone was talking about who they had their classes with. Soon it was time for the first lessons and everyone who hadn't left already was standing up. Elaine stood up from the table same time as the twins and looked at them, but turned to Cedric who was waiting for her, she took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as they left the great hall. Once outside of the great hall they let go of each others hands and looked at each other,

"I'll see you next lesson'' She said to him.

"Yep, save me a seat" He replied, leaning down to kiss her, before heading outside.

Elaine watched as he left and then felt two pair of arms link with both of her arms and then started to walk with her, she turned her head to both sides and saw red hair, "I'm stuck with dumb and dumber for the rest of year in potions, Merlin help me" Elaine silently prayed, hoping she'll make through the year, without being dragged into trouble by the twins in potions.


	3. At the Beginnning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was baised on the song At the Beginning from Anastasia, The Movie

Soon the hallways of Hogwarts were starting fill students as they all head off to there second lesson or to other places if they didn’t have any lesson. While some students were talking they had little time to see some run past them, students that had been paying attention to who was running down the hallway would seen that it was Elaine, and if they listen carefully and hard enough they would heard what she was saying. As she keep running down the hallway, she turned around the next corner, that she came to that would take her up to charms lesson where she would have Cedric, but as he round the corner she didn’t see a door to room or someone stand in front of her, that was until she went head first in them, causing her to stumble backward bit and stop her head from spinning for the moment. When her head had stop spinning she looked up at the person she slam in to and saw that it was non-other than Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch Captain and her older brother rival, she always had a dislike to him, she looked at him and saw him smiling at her, and felt a shiver go down her spin,

‘’ Well, hello Poppet, how about we go somewhere quite’’ He said to her, still smiling at her

Elaine just looked at him with fear and disgusted at him, and took another step back. Marcus just kept smiling at him and chuckle when she moved backward, he reach out a hand to touch her shoulder, when she put her hands up pushing him back away from her,

‘’ I’m spoken for’’ She said to him, and pasted him.

Once she had gotten past him, she started to walk at a quicker pace to get away from him, she soon saw another body in front, before she could even react or move out the way, she felt a pair of arms grab her and pull closer to them, in doing this causing her to jump. Elaine left her head and looked up to see who it was, who had their arms round her, once she saw who it was her eyes lit up with happiness and a smile graced her lips.

‘’ Elaine’’ He asked her, with a comforting voice

‘’ Yes, Cedric’’ she answer back,

‘’ Your not yourself, what happen’’ He asked her in a concern voice

‘’ It’s nothing much, Marcus Flint just popped out of know where, we better get going or we’re be late’’ She said to him.

She soon got of his arms and then grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she walked down the hallway to get charm call with Professor Flitwich, as the couple left the area to get to class, they didn’t notice a pair of eyes looking that them with disgust, even those they were more focus on Cedric, but as soon as the eyes fell on Elaine the look changed to lust.

Soon both Elaine and Cedric made it to their charms classroom and entered the room, only a few students were in there for the moment, they made there way over to a two desks and sat down at them, placing their bags on the floor, and pulled some parchment, a quill and their book for Charms out, that they had gotten in summer.

‘’ How was potions’’ Cedric asked her

‘’ Never again, never again will I sit near those two spawn of the devil, they are nothing but trouble, I should of known better then to sit with them’’ She said to him, and bang her head on the table, getting a chuckle from Cedric, earning him a glare form her.

Soon more of the students turned up, and not long after all the students were in the classroom, Flitwich started his off lesson. The lesson was basically Flitwich telling them what they would be learn this year and going back over a few that they had learn last year, telling everyone that it would play a roll in learning some of the new charms. Soon the lesson had the end and everyone had placed there belongings in their bags and left the room, now it was break and everyone was head off to find their friends. Elaine had just finished packing up and placed her bag over her shoulder and then grabbed Cedric hand who pulled her close to him, and placed his arm her, with his fingers intertwined her, making their way through the hallways of Hogwarts that lead to the outside.

Once outside they head off into the direction of the Quidditch pitch, she didn’t need to be told as to why they were going there, but she would happy no on else would there. It took about 15 minutes to get there, when they got there Cedric head off to the change room to get change in to his Quidditch inform will apart from the robe that all player wore. While he was getting changed, Elaine went to one of the storage shed where the brooms were and the chest that had the balls in, she grab a for Cedric and then head back out on to the pitch, and head to the middle and placed the stuff on the floor, and pulled her robe’s tightly around her stopping the chill from drifting up her spine. As Elaine stood in the middle of the pitch waiting for Cedric, she didn’t notice anyone walking up behind, till it was too late.

‘’ Boo’’ A male voice said, while grabbing her, causing her to jump and then quickly let her go.

Elaine quickly turned round and glared at him, slapping him lightly on the arm, and then turn round to look away from him, and felt his arms wrap round her,

‘’ You know it was only a joke, so lost in your own little world’’ He said to her in a velvet voice, and kissed her cheek.

‘’ Be glad I love you more than anything or I would hex you’’ She said to him, letting a sigh out.

After standing in silent for a few moments, he let go of her, and then commanded the broom up, then took it in his hand and place himself on the broom and flew in to air. At the point Elaine had open the wooden chest up and then open up the shield door, pulling the small golden little ball out, placing the golden snitch in the palm of her hand, then watched as the little ball came to life, and then flew off her hand and in to the sky. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled a stop watch out, clicked it so it would start timing him. Elaine watched as Cedric chased the snitch over the pitch, she looked down at the stop watch and read 4 minutes on it, and then went back to watching him. Once she saw him catch the snitch she stop the stop watch and looked down and saw it 8 minutes, but it was a good time for when he was own, but during the games if would a lot harder. He then came down and hand the snitch back to Elaine who placed it back behind the shield door in the wooden chest. Soon she was back to timing, this time it was timing him when he was doing his laps, to get his speed up. It wasn’t for another 20 minutes before Cedric had stopped and came back down to ground.

‘’ You stopping now then’’ She asked him, as she watch him land next to her,

‘’ Yep, I’m going to change’’ He said, given her a kiss on her check.

As Cedric left to the changing, Elaine picked up the wooden chest and then head back to the storage room, to place it back where she got from. When she was back in the middle of the pitch, she was looking round saw no sign of Cedric, who would have been changed by now, still in her own thought of where he could, she haven’t notice a shadow behind her. By the time she notice the shadow it was too late, she let a scream out, as she was pulled on to the broom, and she gripping tightly on to Cedric, with her eyes shut afraid of looking at the ground below, as he went higher in to air.

‘’ Put me down right now Cedric Diggory’’ She yelled at him, in to his chest

‘’ Nothing going to happen, I promise, now open your eyes and look around’’ He said to her in gentle voice.

Elaine slowly open her eyes, but kept her head turned in to his chest, she didn’t want to look away, afraid that if she did she would freak out, but regardless she look turned her head out to see how high they were. When she sure how high they were, she tighten her grip on Cedric, didn’t seem to notice, he looked down at her and smiled softly,

‘’ Your safe, nothing going to happen’’ He said to her

He flew they both to an area that they both knew very well, it was the area near the lake that the most beautiful flower, it also the area where Cedric had asked Elaine out. Once they both on the ground, Elaine quickly got off the broom and sat down on the ground so quick, it didn’t give Cedric time to blink or get of his broom. Once he was off he came and sat down next to her, placing his arm round pulling her closer, both of them sitting in calm and peaceful silent.

 

_Flashback_

_It was the second week back at Hogwarts, and Elaine was in her 4 th year, over summer she and Cedric had been owling each other, and their both seen each other a few time as well. She had just finished her Muggles studies, and was just leaving the classroom when some had grabbed hold of her arm, she turned her head and looked up and saw that it was Cedric._

_‘’ Come with me’’ he said to her,_

_As they walk through the hallway of the school, they soon reach the front entrant and left, heading out of the castle ground and down to the lake. They both walked in silent for about 10 minutes, once they got to an area that around the lake, Cedric soon stopped walking about then looked down at Elaine. She then looked at him and raised one eyebrow,_

_‘’ What did you want tell me’’ She asked him,_

_‘’ I…err…was wondering…if your go out……with me’’ He asked her, nervously and with a light blush over his cheek._

_Elaine looked at him with a smile graced over her lips, walked closer to him, and grabbed his hand in her._

_‘’ Dose that answer your question’’ She said softly to him_

_He smiled down at her, and they both stood there for a few more minutes, before they head back to the castle, hand in hand, getting looks from all the students, some of them were shocked, it was mostly the Slytherine who were the most shocked at seeing them together, and some of the Ravenclaw looked like they knew this would happen, because some of them seem to have a smug look on their face. Elaine looked over to where a group of Slytherine was and saw Marcus Flint was looking at her, the look that he was given her if was as if she belonged to him, she felt a shiver go up her spine, causing her to her move closer to Cedric. They soon entered the castle and head down to the great hall to get lunch. Just before they got to the hall, they soon saw a few people leaving the hall and one of them was Oliver, who was walking toward and then stopped looking at them both, raising one eyebrow,_

_‘’ When did this happen’’ He asked them, more to Cedric_

_‘’ Few moment ago, down by the lake’’ Cedric said to him_

_‘’ Just remember this, You better look after her, I would hate to have to hurt you’’ He said to him, and then gave a nodded and left them, to head outside._

 

Elaine was pulled out of her thought, when she felt someone picking her, causing her to ekk out, and get a chuckle. She looked up and saw that she was Cedric in arms, who now standing up, with a smile on his face. Elaine rested one hand in his face and lent up to him, given him a kiss on the lips, that he returned, and placed her on the ground.

‘’ Ready to head back’’ He asked her

‘’ Yep, I’m not going to enjoy it those’’ She said to him winking her nose.

‘’ You’ll be fine’’ He said to her.

Once he was on the broom, he grabbed hold of Elaine and pulled her on, causing her to hold on tightly to Cedric, ensuring so that she wouldn’t fall, as they flied back to the pitch, to put the broom away. It didn’t take long to get back to the pitch, but Elaine had her eyes closed, but this time wasn’t because she was scare, what she still was, but because she wanted to see what different sounds she could hear. She open her eyes again, when she felt her feet on the ground, and quickly got off he broom and over to get bag, as Cedric went and put the broom away. Soon both of them were heading back to the castle, when the weather started to take a turn for the worst, as it started to rain, first it started out light, then it turned heavy. By the time they had reach the castle they were both soaking wet and water was dripping every, both them were looked at each grinning. They both pulled their wands out, using a drying charm, once they were dry, Elaine went her hair finding it frizzy and turned and glared at Cedric,

‘’ Look at my hair, its frizzy’’ She said to him

‘’ I like it’’ He said, smiling,

Elaine just lent against the wall glaring at him, and trying to dis-frizzy her hair, but found nothing, she watched as Cedric came closer to her, leaning his head down. He placed one hand on the wall to support himself and his other hand was on Elaine cheek, as he leaned down further, capturing her lips with his. Elaine place her arms around his neck pulling him closer, as they kept kissing, till they heard someone clear their throat, both of them pulled apart, and looked to see that it was Professor Lupin, who was smiling.

‘’ Hello Professor Lupin’’ Cedric said to him, pulling himself away from Elaine

‘’ Good Afternoon, Miss. Wood, Mr. Diggory, I believe that next lesson is beginning’’ He said to them,

‘’ We’re going to be late, you know Professor Binns get moody, if anyone late’’ She said to Cedric, ‘’ Goodbye Professor Lupin, see you after lunch, for our defense against the dark arts next lesson’’ She said to him

Both Elaine and Cedric ran through the hallways, leaving Professor Lupin chucking at them and their hast to get to their next lesson, both of them headed to the changing staircase to get to 2nd floor, where their lesson was, they all hoped that they made it time, wouldn’t get detention.


	4. I've Stand by You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter, mainly just last bit was inspired by I'll Stand By You - By The Pretenders

It was the third weekend of September; the weather was starting to get colder as the winter drew closer. The Quidditch training season had started and today training was done by Hufflepuff it would be over by just before lunch. It was just after breakfast and the students were heading off to other places in the castle to do who know what. As most student stayed in the school ground, Elaine however did not, because every weekend after breakfast she would go jogging, to get away from everyone and everything, something she like do, it gave her time to think about thing, with no one to bug her about something, but sometime she had someone come with her, but today no one, seeing how it was Hufflepuff training morning, she wouldn't see Cedric until lunch or just lunch, and Oliver, was being well Oliver, thinking of more plan on how to train his team, so that he could win the cup this year. 

She was heading away from the Quidditch now, she her jogging route would take her from the castle to Quidditch pitch then to the lake near Hagrid hut and then back to the castle, that would usually take her about 45miuntes maybe an hour, it she went at a slow pace, but to she was going at a fast pace, so she would be able to take a long shower, once she got back to her dorm. As Elaine neared the lake that was closes to Hagrid hut, then stopped to catch her breath before turning round to head, as she just was starting to jog back, a sudden black flash come out of nowhere, causing her to fall over what where it that came out in front of her, making her fall over it, she placed her hands in front of her to stop herself, but the fall was go hard and faster, she ended up hurting herself and hitting her head on a stone, knocking her out.

When Elaine came to, she sat up to fast, causing pain to go through her head, as she was looking around she heard a noise which made her look up to see where it was coming from. She saw the noise came from the door to Hagrids hut, Hagrid had stepped out and looked up. She had placed her left hand on the ground and felt pain go through, she brought it to her chest to cradle it, she slowly got to her feet and felt her head start to spin, placing her good hand on her head and closing her eyes to try stop her head from spinning. She soon saw Hagrid coming to her side, with a concerned face,

"Elaine, you ok" He asked her

"Yes, I'm fine, I think" She said to him, feeling dizzy again.

"Best be off to the 'ospital wing" He said to her, as they started to walk back to the castle.

It took about 25 minutes for them to get to the hospital wing, once they were there Hagrid left Elaine in the care of Madam Poppy Pomfrey who was the school nurse. Whilst Elaine was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come back, she was trying to think of what she had tripped over, but couldn't remember what it was, all she could remember was that it was something black and fast. She shook her head feeling pain go through it again and felt a dizzy spell as well. She heard the door to the wing open and looked up to see Professor Lupin enter, giving him a smile with a raised eye-brow.

"Good morning Professor, what brings you here" She asked him, as she placed a hand on her forehead and gave it a rub

"I saw Hagrid here and wanted to see how you were" He said in a kind voice.

"I'm fine, I just tripped over." She said to him,

"What did you trip over, I thought the ground was flat'' He said to her with a little laugh

"I don't know, all I remember isthat it was black, smallish and fast" She said to him

When she looked at him, she could see that he was thinking about something because he had a surprised look on his face. Just as Lupin was about to say something about it, the door swung open again, this time it was Madam Pomfrey, who came over to where Elaine was sitting.

"Ms. Wood what do I owe this visit" She asked her in a gentle voice

"I fell over while I was jogging, Hagrid brought me here" She told her, not telling her the whole story, not wanting to spend any more time in the hospital wing than she needed to.

After Madam Pomfrey had looked her over saying she was fine and could leave when she wanted to, Elaine left the hospital wing heading through the hallways heading back to the Gryffindor common room, where she would be able to shower, then relax doing nothing, maybe annoy Oliver for a bit, always her favourite sport. She was walking down the hallway, when she felt another dizzy spell, accompanied by pain, came through her head yet again, causing her to hiss out in pain, she closed her eyes to try and stop the dizziness from taking over again. By the time she had opened her eyes again, the dizziness was gone, she started walking again, but didn't get too far before she walked straight into someone, this time it was head first, sending waves of pain through her head.

"What is it with me hurting my head today" She said to herself as she took a step back to see who it was, she walked into.

When she looked up to see who it, she felt a shiver go down her spine, she must have done something wrong in a past life and is paying for it now. There standing in front of her was Marcus Flint who waseither smirking or smiling s she couldn't tell, but either way it sent shivers down her spine.

"Well if it isn't poppet" He said, looking down at her,

"Leave me alone Flint" She said to him as she tried to walk past him.

As she moved to walk past him, she saw him move in front of her blocking her from going anywhere by standing in front of her. Elaine pushed past him harshly to get away from him, just when she thought she had got a away she felt something grip her bad wrist causing her to hiss in pain. She tried to pulled her wrist away but the grip got tighter, she turned around to see that Marcus had her bad wrist in his large hand.

"Let me go" She said to him, as she tried to pull her wrist away again.

Marcus said nothing to her and tightened his grip on her wrist, making more pain go through her, and bringing on another dizzy spell. Just as the dizzy spell had left she felt herself being pushed against the wall, but felt the grip that was on her wrist disappear. As she went to move away from the wall, she saw something blocking her way, and as she tried to go the other way she saw something blocking her way again. 

Once her dizzy spell was over it gave her time to see that it was Marcus who was blocking her away, she was starting to become scared now. She couldn't fight back against him, she wasn't strong enough, and with what happened earlier it made her feel even weaker than she would normaly feel if someone had her against a wall and if it was anyone else she wouldn't be scared, but Marcus had scared her since her 3rd year when she noticed that he was always watching her like she was his, and when she got together with Cedric those looks and glares were more intense, but the look he had in his eyes now scared her more anything she had been scared of before. Elaine kept trying to get away from him but all her attempts of getting away ended in failure. 

Marcus just kept blocking her off when ever she tried to get away, and he would just smile at her, like he knew she wasn't going anywhere unless he let her go, he could see the fear in her eyes and he just chuckled to himself. Not sure of what to do now, Elaine plucked up her courage and raised both hands and pushed Marcus, feeling a bit pain, just as she was about to hit him, she found her arms pinned above by one of Marcus's hand's holding both her wrist in one tight grip making her bad wrist hurt even more and the other was starting to hurt now as well, his other hand was soon placed on her cheek. Elaine could feel tears falling down her cheek, she soon felt the hand on her cheek pulling her face forward, she tried to move her head away from his hand but couldn't do anything against him, feeling more tears fall from her eyes. She could see that his face was getting closer to her, again she tried move her head away, but still there was no success.

Not wanting to see his face anymore she closed her eyes and just waited for everything to be over when she could just go back to her common room. Before she could think of anything she felt someone else lips on her, it wasn't like when Cedric kissed her, this kiss was a hard kiss, a forced kissed, she could feel his tongue as he tried to invade her mouth, causing more tears. She tried to turn her head away from his face, but his hand stopped her from turning away from him. She didn't know how long Marcus had kissed her for but she soon heard a voice and felt the pressure that was on her wrist go, but he was still kissing her.

"Oit get off her" She heard someone say and then felt Marcus's lips leave hers.

Elaine opened her eyes and saw that Neville Longbottom was dashing his way forward to help out, Marcus was soon walking away from Elaine not wanting anyone to witness what he was doing. Once he was out of sight Elaine let her body slide to floor and kept crying, before Neville could say anything or help her up, she was up and running down the hallway and then headed up the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Once she was in the common ran over to the couch so fast she didn't see anyone. Once on the couch she pulled her knees to her chest and placed head on her on her knees and just continued to cry, trying to block out what happened but couldn't, which made her just cry harder. She didn't know how long it had been, but she felt someone sit next to her and place their arms around her, pulling her closer to them, so she was resting on their chest, as she kept crying her eyes out.

"Elaine please tell me what's wrong" She heard Oliver say to her

Elaine didn't say anything to him, and just kept crying as she felt Oliver rub her back up and down. Oliver kept trying to find out what was wrong and still got no answer. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any answer out of her, he just pulled her closer to him, keeping his little sister protected in his arms, as he waited for someone to enter the common. It wasn't long until someone came into the common room, Oliver looked over towards the door way and saw it was the Weasley twins, both seemed to be confused at what they were seeing.

"GO GET CEDRIC, HE'S AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH" Oliver yelled at them, to stop them from standing there, doing nothing

Soon the twins were racing out of the common room, doing as their Quidditch captain had said. Oliver went back to rubbing Elaine's back trying to calm her down, but still it did nothing, hopefully once Cedric was here she would calm down. It took about 10 minutes for Cedric and the twins to get back here, and now Cedric was waiting outside, knowing he wasn't allowed into the common room.

"Elaine, Cedric's here" Oliver said.

Hearing his name, Elaine cried harder, but knew that she wanted nothing more than be in his arms, where she felt safe. Elaine got up from the couch and ran to the open portrait that lead to the common room, once outside she placed her arms around him and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said, crying in to his chest

Cedric became confused and worried about how Elaine was acting, knowing there was an empty classroom nearby, picking her up, Cedric held her close to his body as he started to walk to the classroom, while Elaine was crying on his chest, and kept saying that she was sorry. Once they were in the empty classroom, Cedric had gone over to one of the walls and sat on the floor with his back to the wall, placing Elaine on his lap, he placed her arms round her to bring her closer to him.

"Elaine tell me whats wrong please" Cedric asked her in a concerned voice

Elaine still shocked her head not wanting to remember as she cried more and more trying to forget what happened, she kept blaming herself, thinking that it was her fault, believing that she could of done something and that she had been unfaithful. Still not getting any answer Cedric took hold of her injured wrist without knowing it was injured, and heard a hiss of pain come from Elaine through the tears, Cedric loosened the grip he had on her wrist so that it was lighter and looked down at her wrist and saw what could be a red hand mark, he place one hand under her chin lifting her face so he could look into her eyes, but as soon he did, Elaine let a scream out, moving her head away from him and sobbing more. 

Cedric shocked at her reaction quickly pulled her tighter against his chest, trying to calm her down, but her sobs kept coming. After what seemed like hours, Elaine had calmed down a little now, but still sobbing quietly. Cedric just held her through it all, his chest was now wet, not that he cared, all he cared about was finding out what happened, to cause His Little Lioness to become like this, not even her fear of spiders could do this do to her, who ever did this, Cedric was going to make them pay for what they had done to her.

"Elaine please tell me what happened" He asked her, in an almost pleading and concerned voice.

Elaine looked up at him, still feeling ashamed of what happened, not knowing what to say to him, she knew he wanted to know, but she didn't know how he would react, would he still want her, it made more tears fall from her eyes.

"Elaine, if you don't tell me what happened, I can't help you" He said to her, still hugging her close to him.

"Flint… Attacked me …when I was… coming back" She said to him through sobs.

As soon as Cedric heard this he felt his anger flare up, how dare he do this to Elaine but he bottled it up, Elaine didn't need to see his anger while she was in this state. After a while it was quiet apart from the sobs that came from Elaine, and during this time Cedric was trying to figure out why Marcus would attack, he has no reason to, but he has seen looks that Marcus gives Elaine, he started doing it while they were in their third year, and they got more intense during 4th year and then it hit him, Marcus didn't attack like people would think when they heard someone was attacked, he attacked her by kissing. Cedric just held her closer gently rocking her back and forth in his arms, knowing it wouldn't change anything, he knew it would make her feel safer knowing that he was with her. Neither of them spoke and they just sat in silence as Elaine clung to Cedric afraid that if she lets go of him, he would leave her because of what happened.

"Your going to have let me go sometime because I need to shower, and so do you" Cedric said to her,

Elaine just looked up at him with pleading eyes, telling him that she didn't want to let go of him, incase he left and didn't come back to her,

"Don't worry, I'll be back after showering and getting into clean clothes" He said to her,

"Promise," She said in a weak and small voice

"Yes, I promise" He said in a soft voice.

Elaine just nodded and then stood up with Cedric following her lead, once he was standing, he placed his arm round her, to reassure her that he that he'll come back to her. They both left the classroom they were in and Cedric took Elaine back to the Gryffindor common room, before leaving to head back to his own common room, so that he could shower and get changed after having Quidditch training and then running all the way from the Quidditch pitch to Gryffindor common room. Elaine walked past both Oliver and the twins and headed up to her dorm to grab something clean to wear and then head to shower room. After showering and getting changed she braided her hair and then went down to the common room, and saw that Oliver and the Twins were still in the same place.

"Fire Fairy what happened..." Fred asked her,

"…Yeah we've never seen…" George went on

"…you like that before" They both finished together

"I don't want to talk about it" She said to them as the portrait door opened for her.

When she was outside of the common room, she lent against the wall and waited for Cedric to come up, she didn't want to go anywhere on her own now, not after what happened, but she felt like this was going to be turned into something it wasn't, she knew flint would twist it around to make it look like she wanted him, she knew he would, he was in Slytherin, but she didn't know what the other houses would think, just thinking about it brought tears to eyes. She soon felt someone next to her and saw that it was Cedric and smiled weakly at him.

"Stop thinking about it, I won't let anything happen to you" He said to her, pulling her close to him,

"But Flint will twist it make me look like the bad guy" She said, as a few more tears ran down her cheek.

"If they believe him, their idiots then" He said to her, kissing her forehead.

Elaine just nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kept him close to her and both of them started to walk down the stairs to get to the great hall so that they could eat lunch, but she felt in the pit of her stomach that Flint would be in the lunch room and it scared her, but she pushed that thought aside and just thought about good had Cedric, her protector and lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this there any mistake in it.


End file.
